I'll Love You Forever
by xglittergigglesx
Summary: -"His love for her will never die. It will be eternal. He'll love her forever." Mai has a stalker who's sending her grusome gifts. But is it paranormal? Well actually yes, yes it is. MaixNaru. COMPLETE!
1. I

_**This is an 11 chapter story. Unlike passion it has a lots less romance and more supernatural stuff. Please enjoy and review.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt._**

* * *

_Someone's watching me.  
_Mai thought as she walked down the road towards the office. It had been like this for the past couple of days. She felt like someone was watching her no matter where she went. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She hadn't eaten or slept properly in days because of the horribal feeling and it showed. Her hair was limp and her face pale with dark purple half circles under her large eyes.  
She felt as if the person was getting closer and closer to her, so when a hand grabbed her wrist she shrieked and pulled away, whipping around to see...  
"Yasuhara?"  
The first year college student was looking at her with an expression of shock and humor.  
"What's wrong with you Mai?"  
She managed a limp smile.  
"It...it's nothing really just..." She looked around the almost empty street worriedly. "I feel like someone's watching me. Like they've been watching me for days..."  
Yasuhara frowned and pulled Mai closer to him, looking around the street. "No one's here Mai..."  
"It's stupid...never mind." Mai smiled a bit brighter this time and headed up the stairs to SPR. "I'm just being paranoid. I guess all this ghost hunting has finally gotten to me eh?"  
Yasuhara nodded but continued to look around as he headed up the stairs. Mai didn't have 'paranoia' about things like this. Normally her hunches and instict were correct. If she felt someone was watching her, they most likely were.

The first thing Mai noticed when she entered the office was a smell. It wasn't perticularly strong but enough to make her open the windows.  
As she passed her desk to make tea for Naru, Lin, Yasuhara and herself she noticed a long white cardboard box with a blood red ribbon tied around the width of it, sitting on her desk innocently.  
"Huh?" She moved closer to it with a confused look.  
"Someone left it on your desk 20 minutes ago." Naru stated as he opened his door and looked at his assistant with cold blue eyes.  
"Really?" She blinked. "Who?"  
"I don't know." His voice sounded irritated. "When I went to the kitchen it wasn't there then when I came back it was."  
"It looks like one of those boxes roses get delivered in." Yasuhara stated from his seat on the sofa.  
"Whatever it is and whoever it's from, please do not give the address of the office out for your deliveries." Naru snapped going into his office and slamming the door.  
"I didn't give the address to anyone..." Mai muttered to herself, picking up the box before covering her mouth and nose. She hadn't noticed untill now but the smell had become stronger and made Mai gag just by breathing in. "Do you smell that Yasuhara?" She asked, her voice muffled by her hand.  
Yasuhara simply nodded, covering his nose and mouth with the collar of his shirt.  
"It smells like rotting meat." She managed to choke out.  
"It's probably something in the fridge." He nodded standing up and moving to the kitchen.  
Mai sighed. She hadn't been in for a few days and it seemed both males working at SPR were unable to throw something that smelt so bad away.  
Then something occured to her. The smell didn't get really bad untill she picked up the box. Causiously, she placed the box back on her desk and untied the ribbon. With her free hand she pushed open the lid and the smell hit her like a solid force, catching at the back of her throat. Slowly she moved away the red tissue paper that was covering whatever was inside.  
When she first saw the gift, her eyes widened and then she screamed.

Naru wasn't quite sure why Mai getting a gift had made him so angry. Infact, he was only slightly annoyed about it untill Yasuhara had pointed out that it was most likely roses for her. For some reason, unknown to him, he wanted to snatch the box and throw it in the bin with the rest of the rubbish.  
How could someone be giving Mai roses? Mai wasn't attractive, was she?  
Naru pondered that thought.  
Yes her large coffee coloured eyes were rather entrancing, as was her sweet smile. Her messy copper coloured hair almost always had that windswept look most girls would kill for. Her quirky fashion sense made most people smile, as did her radiant personality. Her delicate frame seemed to ooze sensuality and coyness from every pour without her trying.  
But was she attractive?  
As Naru went over all the things he had just thought realisation hit him.  
_'I don't...like Mai do I?'_  
And then he heard her scream.

When Naru burst out of his office-in identical timing to Lin he noted absently-he was shocked to find Mai with her head buried in Yasuhara's chest, clinging to his shirt in tears.  
Yasuhara had his arms around her tightly, one hand stroking her hair, staring at the white box with pure horror and disgust.  
Naru overcame the urge to kill Yasuhara and walked around to their view point, Lin following.  
What he saw turned his stomach. It even caused Lin to gasp and cover his mouth.  
In the white box that looked so innocent while closed lay a dozen roses, just as Yasuhara had suspected. But lain underneath, inbetween and on top of the roses were pieces of rotten flesh, muscle and skin, swimming in blood.  
And on a card that was once snow white, but now had red decorating it like a floral pattern was a clearly visable message.

**'I'm WaTcHiNg YoU mAi.'**


	2. II

**_Wow. 12 reviews in less than 24 hour? Yey._**

**_This chapter isn't as creepy as the last but I feel it's needed._**

**_Also, as you may have noticed in passion and it will be shown in this story too, I like the Masako/Mai friendship. Not romance. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt._**

* * *

Mai sat numbly on the black leather sofa in the office.  
The police had left after 2 hours of questioning Mai, Yasuhara, Naru and Lin.  
Ayako, Bou-san, John and Masako had arrived just as the police were leaving, after receiving calls from Yasuhara, explaining what had happened, stating Mai needed all the emotional support she could get.  
Suprisingly it was Masako who had arrived first and had demanded to see Mai, not even saying a word to Naru when she passed him.  
She hadn't said anything to the distrested girl, she just sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders in a comforting gesture.  
Next Ayako and Bou-san arrived together, practically fighting to get in before the other to comfort Mai.  
Finally John had arrived, his angelic face expressing concern for the girl.  
Mai was tuning in and out of a heated discussion as to whos house Mai would be staying at.  
"I have 3 bodyguards in my house." Masako said in a soft yet demanding tone. "It would be completely safe for her to stay with me."  
"But she'd feel safe with me." Bou-san objected. "What if it's something paranormal? She told Yasuhara she felt she was being watched even though it was only him and her on the street. And she told the police that she felt she was being watched in an empty class room and in her own flat."  
"She would feel safest with a woman, since this psycho is most likely a male." Ayako stated. "Girls who are being harrassed by males normally feel safest with woman. I see it all the time at the hospital. Girls ask specifically for a female doctor. And I have a spare room."  
"She could stay with me." John put in. "If it's supernatural I could help."  
"Mai could stay with Naru and myself." Lin said simply.  
"Why don't you let Mai decide." Naru cut in icily. "After all it should be her decision."  
Mai was suddenly aware of 7 pairs of eyes looking at her.  
"I...I think I'd prefer to stay with..." She frowned. Who? She would feel safe with all of them. "I'd like to stay with Masako." She stated looking at the medium who had a look of shock and smugness. "I think I'd feel safe in a busy place and Masako has body guards, maids and butlers."  
"Very well." Masako nodded and stood up, holding out a hand to Mai. "My driver is outside waiting for me."  
As the pair left, Masako still not letting go of Mai's hand, the other 6 members of SPR watched in shock.  
"What's going on there?" Bou-san voiced the question all were thinking.

"Masako..." Mai said quietly, pulling on her pale pink pajama vest top that matched the shorts. "Why...why did you offer for me to stay with you?"  
Masako smiled behind the sleeve of her sleeping kimono.  
"As a celebrity I understand what it's like to have people sending you strange things. Although I've never had something as bad as what you had. Although once a man sent me a picture of his..." She blushed prettily. "You know..."  
Mai gasped from her spot at the bottom of Masako's bed, where she sat cross legged.  
"Really!"  
Masako nodded, sitting primly at the head of the bed. "I've had my fair share of indecent letters also."  
Mai giggled. "You know...this is a lot like the sleep overs I used to go to before my mom died."  
"Really? I've never been invited to sleepovers. Most people at school don't like me."  
Mai gasped. "Never? Not even when you were little?"  
Masako shook her head.  
"Well then...this is your first sleepover. We'll do everything that most girls do at sleepovers. Crank call, pillow fights, make overs, ghost stories, share secrets, raid the alcohol cabinet..." She trailed off at Masako's suprised look at the last one. "Maybe not that one but the rest."  
"Who do we crank call?"  
Mai's evil grin caused even Masako to shudder.

Bou-san was sitting in his living room drinking a beer and watching tv. He hated the fact he could do next to nothing for Mai.  
When his phone began to ring he picked it up and frowned. Called ID blocked. With a shrug he pressed the answer button.  
"Yo?"  
_"Houshou? It's Yuki. From the gig a couple of months ago?"_  
Bou-san frowned. Yuki? He reconised the name but...  
_"Are you there?"  
_"Oh, yeh sorry Yuki baby, eh...whatsup?"  
_"Well...I...I need to tell you something. I..."_  
"What is it?"  
_"I'm pregnante. And you're the only person I've slept with in six months."  
_"WHAT!" He almost dropped the phone in shock. "Are...are you sure?"

Mai had to signel to Masako to be quiet as they sat on the bed with the phone inbetween them, the handset down and on speaker phone. Mai was lying in her stomach and speaking directly into the phone whilst Masako was pressing her hands over her mouth.  
"Ofcourse! In fact...you're the only person I'd ever slept with. I was a virgin before I met you."  
_"Yuki...listen...I..eh...I'm too young for kids..."  
_"You're to young? I'm only 17!"  
_"WHAT!?"_  
"I was 16 when I met you."  
Masako was shaking with silent laughter. Making Bou-san believe he had got a girl pregnante was hilarious. Making him think he got an underager pregnante was genius.  
_"Listen...I'll give you child support...we can talk about this yeh?"  
_"Yeh ok I-"  
Mai was cut off by Masako finally breaking, and bursting into fits of loud giggles.  
"Masako shhh!"  
_"Hang on..."_ Bou-san's voice had a hint of anger in it. _"Masako? That means...MAI!"_  
"Erm...yes?" She said meakly into the handset.  
_"I don't believe you! How...why..."_ He seemed lost for words and Masako was still giggling. _"When did you become so evil!"  
_"Sorry Bou-san I need to go."  
_"Mai don't you dar-"  
_Whatever Bou-san what about to say was cut off as Mai pressed the end call button before bursting into laughter of her own.  
"Sorry..." Masako managed to get out between gasping laughter. "It's just..."  
"Don't worry!" Mai giggled. "You did well for your first time listening to a crank call! Do you wanna try one now?"  
"What would I say? Who would I call?"  
"Well...you could call up Lin and do the same thing. Or maybe Yasuhara's parents and pretend to be the police. But that's a bit mean..." She suddenly had an idea. "Do you have anyone at school you really hate?"  
"One girl has always been mean to me..."  
"Will she be in right now?"  
"No. She always goes to her friends house on Wedensdays."  
"Great. Call up her parents and ask for her. When they say she's not in then say your Keiko Satsumaki from the Family planning clinic and say her tests came back possitive and ask for her to call you."  
"Possitive for what?"  
"I dunno, let their imaginations run wild!  
Masako grinned and nodded.

After a night of crank calls, make overs and watching horror movies before disecting them and stating how unreal they were, they finally got to sleep at 5 am, catching 2 hours of sleep before waking up and getting ready for school.  
As they sat at the table having breakfast a man dressed in a butlers suit came in.  
"Miss Taniyama, your police escort is here."  
Mai choked on the mouthful of toast she had just swallowed. After gulping down orange juice to clear her airwaves she looked at the butler in horror.  
"A police escort! I need a police escort?"  
Masako raised her eyebrows and stood up. Mai couldn't help but notice how strange she looked wearing a normal school uniform instead of a kimono.  
"It seems the police feel you're in more danger than we thought."

* * *

**_Please review!!_**


	3. III

**_I am so freakin' nice!! 3 updates in around 24 hours? How great am I?_**

**_But I must say the reason for the updates being quick is the amount of reviews I'm getting. So here's a secret:_**

**_The more people that review - The faster the updates!_**

**_Nifty huh?_**

**_Also this whole story is already written. Actually all 11 chapters were written in 2 days. I was sick and bored and my creativity just started flowing. I love it when that happens!_**

**_P.S; Check out my new story 'Forever' It only took about 10 minutes to write but I'm rather proud of it. Whooohoo for NaruxMai Angst-y-ness!!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. _**

"Miss Taniyama...who's your...friend?" Hana-Sensei, Mai's teacher asked, seeing a man in a black suit standing behind Mai, who was talking to her friends.  
"Oh this is PC Kenji." Mai laughed nervously.  
"May I talk to you Hana-san?" Kenji asked moving forward after telling Mai not to go anywhere. "In private?"  
Hana-Sensei nodded slowly and led him out of the class room.  
As soon as they left Mai was swamped by her classmates.  
"What's up with that?"  
"Why is a police officer with you?"  
"What happened?"  
Mai had been told by Kenji not to answer any questions, incase it leaked to the media.  
"I..I can't say." She said with a forced smile.

It was half way threw maths when Kenji had too take a phone call. He had been standing next to the door when his mobile phone went off and he answered it quickly. After muttering for a few moments he hung up and moved swiftly over to Mai.  
"You need to come down to the police station. The person that the flesh in the roses came from has been identified."  
Mai gasped and felt herself start to shake. It really was a person. She had been trying to tell herself that the horribal smell, the bits of flesh peeling and rotting, covered with maggots in that box had been some sort of animal.  
She somehow managed to stand, ignoring the looks she was getting as she moved between the desks and out of the class room.

"Do you know this boy?" Detective Kurosaki asked as Mai sit across from her in the questioning room.  
Mai chewed her lip in thought and looked at the picture she was shown. It was a boy who looked around her age with messy dark hair and glasses. He wasn't ugly but wasn't handsom. He looked like the type of person you could ignore.  
"I...I don't think so."  
"He was in your year." Detective Kurosaki looked at her with raised eyebrows. "It says here he was in your History class. Keito Kiriyama" He looked down at a folder.  
"Kiriyama..." Mai thought hard. "Oh...oh..." She froze. "Oh no..."  
"He commited suicide last week."  
"Oh god..." She muttered, covering her mouth.  
"This is a copy of the suicide note." He slid over a piece of paper.  
Mai looked at it.

_'She'll never love me. Never understand me. She ignores me, treats me like I don't exist. I sit behind her in History. I watch her back. The way her hair brushes the back of her neck. How I can see just the top of her spine. How when she turns around to talk to the girl behind me she smiles and it lights up the whole room. But she doesn't even notice I'm there. I love to watch her. So now I'll be able to watch her forever and ever, anywhere she goes.'_

"I...I.." Mai read the note again and again. Behind her in history? She thought hard. She had always just looked straight past the desk, as if it wasn't there. But if she consintrated hard she could see a vauge shadow at the desk.  
"Oh my gods." She whimpered tears coming to her eyes.  
"The flesh came from Kiriyama. When we went to his grave and it wasn't disturbed. It's odd. The DNA matches his perfectly but the soil on the grave hasn't been moved. We're digging the coffin up now to check."  
Tears ran down Mai's face and she buried her face in her hands, everything catching up with her.  
"I don't believe you're allowed to talk to a minor without an adult present."  
Mai looked up with relief to see Lin enter the room, his patented 'glare of doom' trained on the Detective.  
"I'm simply asking her some questions-"  
"And I don't think it's right to ask her questions that cause her so much distress." Lin held his hand out to Mai and she took it, standing up and using the leverage of his hand to launch into his arms, crying into the bottom of his ribcage. He put one arm around her, the other one picking up her jacket and bag.  
"If you wish to speak to her again then please contact me aswell."

After telling everything to Lin and Naru, Mai sat at her desk, gazing out the window, thinking about everything.  
A boy had commited suicide because of her. Parts of his body had been sent to her with a dozen roses. But his grave hadn't been dug up.  
He said he would watch her forever...  
"Mai?" She snapped back to reality spotting Naru standing infront of her. "Finally. I've been saying your name for the past five minutes."  
"S-sorry." She muttered.  
"This came for you. It has no address just your name..." Naru frowned, holding out an envelope.  
Mai froze. The writing was the exact same as the card with the flowers.  
"Naru.." She whispered. "It...it's from the same person as yesterday...the writing.."  
He examined it carefully. "Do you want me to open it?"  
Mai nodded and watched with horror and anticipation as Naru slowly opened the envelope. Without a warning Naru dropped the evelope onto Mai's desk, shaking his hand, something black flying from it and onto the floor, which he stamped on.  
Mai screamed as tens of spiders and tarantulas spewed forth from the envelope, crawling over her desk. She jumped from her chair, brushing off the spiders that had crawled onto her as Lin bolted into the room, seeing Naru stamping on the spiders that fell off the desk.  
"Get them off me!" Mai shouted as it seemed all the spiders and tarantulas that Naru hadn't squashed had lept onto her, crawling up her arms and all over her school shirt. Within seconds Naru had pulled the top over her head and thrown it on the ground, where Lin began to stamp on it harshly. The spiders still ran towards Mai as if possessed and Naru pushed her into his office, slamming the door and throwing his jacket along the bottom, blocking it off.

After spraying the office with every can of Raid and insect killing agent they had in the office, Naru opened the door to his office and found Mai, hunched in his leather office chair, her knees pulled upto her chest, which was bare minus her bra. She had tears streaming down her face which was buried in her knees.  
"They're dead." Naru stated pulling of his shirt, leaving him in a black t-shirt. He handed her the shirt.  
"Th-thank you." She muttered, standing up shakily.  
Naru knew he shouldn't have with Mai in her condition, but he couldn't help but take a look at her almost bare top half. Her chest was small and her ribs were visable but not in a underweight way, her stomach muscled slightly, the basin's of her collarbones deep.  
"Do you want to stay with Lin and myself tonight?"  
Mai nodded weakly. "Do...do you think it's paranormal Naru?"  
Naru sighed and looked at his book shelves.  
"It could be. Judging by what you've told me there's a high possability that it's Keita Kiriyama. It would explain how he managed to get his..." He searched for the word. "Remains in that box without digging up his grave and why the spiders went after you and only you just now."  
Mai shivered as she rolled up the sleeves of the shirt to they were around her wrists. The bottom of the shirt went just past her school skirt so she tied it at her waist.  
"Why me..." She muttered weakly leaning against his desk.  
"Best not to dwell. I'll call Masako and tell her that you're not staying with her tonight. We can go over to your house aswell to get you clothes."

Mai lay on the couch in Naru's appartment. She had fought against both Naru and Lin, who wanted to take the couch but won in the end by saying that it would be too small for both of them.  
She couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the roses with the rotting flesh or the spiders crawling towards her.  
She gasped and sat up looking around when she heard footsteps.  
"H-Hello?" She whimpered.  
"It's just me." The deep voice rung throughout the appartment and the light flicked on, blinding Mai momenteraly.  
"Lin!" She sighed in relief.  
"Can you not sleep?"  
Mai shook her head. "No...I was able to last night only because Masako was in the bed with me."  
"Come." Lin held out his hand and Mai took it slowly, looking at him curiously.  
He led her threw to his room and climbed into his double bed motioning for her to lay down.  
"Don't worry."  
Mai blushed but climbed into bed with him none the less. She had her back to him and they weren't touching but Mai felt safe.

* * *

**_Is it bad that I felt creeped out whilst writing this story? Spiders are the one thing I can't stand - what in the name of god needs so many legs unless it's a minion of Satan I ask?? - So you better all appreciate that I wrote about those icky 8 legged little shits. _**

**_Review :D_**


	4. IV

**_This is the 4th instalment of I'll Love You Forever. _Luckily no spiders! shiver Sorry for the wait but it was the week end and I had clubs to go to, parties to crash ect.**

**Have fun! Mai's not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

Naru frowned when he entered the living room the next morning. Mai wasn't on the couch. Or in the kitchen. He moved to the bathroom and knocked on the door.  
"Yes?"  
"Lin, where's Mai?"  
The tall Chinese man opened the door.  
"She's sleeping in my bed."  
At Naru's horrified and accusing stare he chuckled.  
"What! Lin...you...her...she..."  
"She couldn't sleep so I offered her to share with me. Nothing happened. We slept at different sides on the bed."  
Naru growled slightly and entered Lin's bedroom. There lay Mai, sound asleep on her side, the covers kicked off, slim legs shown in her pajama shorts, spread apart as if she was running, one hand by her face the other resting on her stomach, her thick lashes spread out on her cheeks like plump spiders legs.  
If he didn't know better he would have thought it was a pose. He allowed a rare smile to pass his face before shaking her shoulder lightly.  
"Mai, you have school in an hour."  
She groaned and sat up with a yawn, still half asleep.  
"Ok..." She muttered climbing out of bed.  
She began stripping off, obviously unaware of him being in the room with her.  
He was in a trance, watching her pull the vest over her head. He blushed slightly when he realised she wasn't wearing a bra. Next she slipped her shorts off and Naru was both glad and dissapointed to notice she was wearing underwear.  
Coming out of his trance he almost ran out the door and into the bathroom.  
"Damn hormones." He growled turning the temprature on the shower to cold.

Mai had no police escort to school today, instead Lin walked her to her class room.  
She continued to ignore the questions everyone asked but was unable to concentrate in class.  
After lunch period Mai looked up as she heard her name being called.  
"Mai this was dropped off at the principals office for you."  
Hana-Sensei was holding a box that wasn't big nor small. Each side was a bright colour; blue, red, yellow, green, orange, pink, and on one side was a handle that you moved around.  
"A jack-in-the-box?" Michiru muttered as it was place on Mai's desk. "Open it up!"  
"Yeh open it Mai!"  
Mai was instantly filled with dread. She knew something would happen when she opened the box.  
"I don't think so." Mai shook her head.  
After 10 minutes of everyone, even Hana-Sensei, urging her to open the box she finally gave in, her small hand wrapping around the cold metal of the handle.  
As she turned it slowly, cheesy mechanical music played with a 'clunkity-clunk' tone to it.  
Within moments the lid popped open.  
And everyone screamed.  
Mai sat looking at the clown swaying from side to side. It was a regular jack-in-the-box at first glance a brightly painted clowns head on a large spring. But after the first glance it was easily reconisable as different. The clowns mouth had jagged teeth in a wide, almost sinister smile, eyes painted jet black. But what caused everybody to scream was the fact that blood spirted out of the mouth, all over Mai, staining her white shirt, splattering onto her face and the wall behind her.  
Within 10 minutes Naru had burst in the door, with Lin close behind him, after Hana-Sensei had sent someone to the principal to inform Mai's emergency contact.  
As usual he ignored the groups of panting girls and went straight to Mai, standing her up, taking her hand and pulling her out the class without saying a word. Lin picked up the jack-in-the-box and left.

Mai sat in the back of the SPR van silently, looking out the window, blood still sprinkled across her face and clothes.  
"The police called Lin this morning." Naru stated, glancing back at Mai. "Keita's body is gone but the coffin was still nailed closed and the soil definatly hadn't been moved."  
Something clenched in his stomach when Mai said nothing, her facial expression remaining blank, her eyes staring unseeingly out of the window.  
"Mai?"  
He reached back and as his hand brushed her shoulders she jumped and looked at him with wide eyes, filled with fear.  
"Mai, it's just me." He stated in a calm voice, keeping eye contact.  
She nodded before her face went back to being blank and she continued to stare out the window.  
She didn't even notice Lin and Naru's worried glance at each other.  
Just what was happening to Mai?

Mai was filing old documents and cases mechanically, Lin having gone to go and collect John, Ayako, Masako, Bou-san and Yasuhara to bring them to the office. All she felt was numbness. Numbness and fear. The slightest noise made her jump.  
Naru frowned as he watched her from the doorway to his office. Watching her be so...un-Mai-like was horribal. He didn't know how much he liked her bright smiles and cheerful words untill there were none of them.  
He sighed and moved to go into the main office when suddenly he was pushed back and his door slammed.

Mai whipped around hearing Naru's door slam. Seconds later every light in the office went out sending it into semi-darkness.  
"Naru?" She called out fearfully.  
"MAI!" She heard thumping from the opposite side of Naru's door and ran to it.  
"Naru? What's wrong?" She tried the handle but it wouldn't budge.  
"Mai! I'm locked in my office. Get out of here. Go to the cafe downstairs and wait for Lin."  
Mai froze, feeling the air in the office lobby start to get colder.  
"Naru..." Her voice was feeble but he could hear her. "He's _here_...Keita's here...the room it's...it's so cold..."  
Naru's blood froze in his vains. "Get out of here! NOW!"  
"But I-"  
Whatever she was going to say was cut off by a peircing scream and a thump. "Mai? Mai! Mai!"  
He began to hammer on the door with all his strength, and Mai's next scream cut threw him like a physical wound.

Mai was on the floor, clawing at her throat, trying to remove the invisable hands that were squeezing her windpipe.  
She cried out as the hands let go of her throat and one held her wrists up above her head, the other roughly groaping her.  
"Help! Naru! Please!" She struggled violently as the hand began scratching her face and neck, ripping her shirt off and scratching her stomach, arms and ribcage.  
"Mai!"  
She heard her name before she felt water sprinkling over her face and the pressure holding her down dissapearing with an inhuman shriek.  
She was vaugely aware of John leaning over her before she passed out.

**_Told ya she ain't having fun lol_**

**_Review_**


	5. V

**_Wow. Only 4 chapters and already 61 reviews...this is great! (Does happy dance)_**

**_Here it is. The moment you've all been waiting for!_**

**_Chapter Five of I'll Love you Forever!!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt_**

* * *

"At least now we can be sure it's paranormal." Ayako stated, sitting on Naru's desk. All of the SPR members and irregulars sat in his office minus Masako who sat with an unconsious Mai in the lounge, Mai's head on her lap.  
"Not much compensation." Bou-san sighed. "After all, she was just viciously attacked."  
"Can't you exorsise it?" Yasuhara asked looking around the group.  
"It's not that easy." Naru said, running a hand threw his hair. "Keita isn't haunting a specific place and he isn't always around Mai. As far as we can tell, this is the first time he has actually came close to Mai, before he's been happy to simply watch her from afar and send her his idea of gifts."  
"What are we going to do then?" John frowned. "Keita attacked when Naru was close by so he's obviously not shy."  
"We should all stick close to her." Ayako said. "Stay the night with her. Anywhere we can go?"  
"My parents are away for the next week." Yasuhara suggested. "I have a pretty big house."  
"Good idea." Bou-san nodded.  
"She's coming too." Masako called out.

"Mai are you ok?"  
The first thing Mai saw was Naru leaning over her.  
"Ah-" She broke off at the emense pain in her throat. Everything came crashing back to her and she whimpered as the pain hit her.  
"Let me in." Ayako's voice struck in and Naru was pulled away before the miko lent over her. She felt a bright light shine into her eyes and squinted.  
"Pupils normal." Ayako stated. "The most of the scratches are superficial but this one here..." Mai shuddered as her cold fingers ran along her stomach. "And this one at her throat are pretty deep. They should be bandaged and the rest have antiseptic cream put on."  
"Uh..." Mai once more tried to speak but her throat didn't seem to want her too.  
"It's going to be painful for her to speak for a while, she probably has a damaged windpipe and her neck is definatly bruised."  
"I think perhaps Mai would prefer if the men left. She is after all in her bra." Masako's soft voice rang out with a warning note under it.  
Mai heard a mummble of agreements as the five males exited the lounge and entered Naru's office.

"It's going to be hard for Ayako to put creme on Mai's wounds." John said into the silence of the office.  
"True. She always fights back. Even when she was unconsious that one time..." Bou-san nodded.  
Both were proven correct after a moments silence when a loud crash echoed around the office.  
"Oh Mai calm down!"  
There was a strangled noise which they guessed was Mai before another crash and one loud and painful; 'Ouch! Mai just _bit_ me!' from Masako.  
After 15 minutes of cursing from the miko, yelps of pain from Masako and strange noises halfway between grunts and screams from Mai, the door opened and a unusually ruffled Masako stood in the door way, cradeling her left hand which had faint teeth marks on the skin between her thumb and index finger.  
"Mai's all cleaned up and dressed." She scowled.

They all sat around Yasuhara's dinning room table, eating a take out pizza the had ordered. Mai sat between Masako and Yasuhara, her piece of pizza untouched. She had a scratch on her cheek bone and along her jaw but both were shallow and only shown as thin red lines. Her neck had a white cotton bandage around it but where the bandage didn't cover bruises, like brown and purple marble, that adorned her neck like a deadly necklace.  
"Mai are you ok?" Ayako asked, noticing the her uneaten slice of pizza.  
She nodded. "Just not hungry." Her voice was raspy and dry.  
"You have to eat." Lin instructed and she sighed.  
She picked up the piece of pizza and raised it to her mouth. Just as the tip of the base touched her tounge she screamed and threw the pizza down, spitting.  
"Mai what are you-" Bou-san was cut off by Masako doing the exact same thing as Mai.  
"Look at the pizza!" She wailed.  
All over the remaining pizza, small nicotine yellow maggots squirmed.  
"Oh god!" Ayako groaned, looking at the half eaten piece on her plate.  
"I'm gonna be sick!" Bou-san grunted, bolting for the bathroom, Ayako, Masako, John and Yasuhara following.  
Lin sighed and tipped all the half eaten pieces of pizza off the plates and into the box before closing it and taking it outside.  
Naru turned towards Mai as he heard a whimper. He frowned seeing streams of tears spilling past her eyelids.  
"What's wrong?" He asked sitting next to her.  
"I'm so sorry." She muttered. "It's all my fault...he...loved me and I ignored him like he didn't exist. They showed me a picture of him Naru..." She looked at him and his stomach twisted at the pain filled expression. "They showed me a picture of Keita and I didn't even _reconise_ him. He'd been in my year since I started Junior High and I didn't speak to him once."  
Naru didn't know what else to do. In those horribal romance movies Madoka made him watch when he was younger, the man would always pull the woman to him and give her a heartfelt hug.  
So that's what he did. He pulled her out of his chair and onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her tightly, allowing her to cry onto his shoulder and prayed no one would come in to see his affectionate moment of weakness.

Mai sighed. She was lying in bed beside Masako with Ayako sleeping on a bed roll on the floor. Both were sound asleep.  
She couldn't sleep. Everytime she tried she was haunted with the images of spiders, maggots, blood and flesh.  
Silently she climbed out of bed and hopped over Ayako thankfully not waking either of them. She left the room and started down the hallway.  
"Mai."  
She squeeled then covered her mouth.  
She turned as a door opened and there stood Naru, dressed in his pale blue pajamas.  
"N-Naru!" She squeeked.  
"You can't sleep?"  
She nodded quickly and he sighed.  
"Come in then."  
She slowly followed him into his room.  
"How did you know it was me in the hall?"  
Naru chuckled as he climbed into his bed and pulled back the covers motioning for Mai to lie down.  
"The way you walk. You take hurried uneven steps that don't make much noise."  
Mai smiled slightly and crawled in. It was a wide single bed, unlike the double she was sharing with Masako. They sat comfortably, there arms pressing together.  
"How are you feeling?"  
Mai sighed. "Unsettled, like I'm moving underwater and everything is so slow and laboured when before it was so fast it was all I could do to keep up..."  
Without knowing why, Naru moved his arm so it wrapped around her shoulders and her head was resting in the junction between his neck and his own shoulder. He smirked noticing her crimson blush.  
"B-but.." Her voice was slightly higher now. "Now we can't even eat a meal without something happening? I'm so scared...what if he hurts someone else? What if he hurts Lin or Masako or Bou-san or John or Ayako or Yasuhara or..." Her breath hitched. "What if he hurts you Naru? It'd be all my fault!"  
He sighed. He should have known she would be like this. She didn't care that she was seriously hurt. She only cared about her friends.  
"Mai. Listen to me. If something happens to us, it won't be your fault. Anyone of us could leave right now. We all know the dangers. No one is being forced to stay with you. And even if for some reason, everyone else leaves, I won't."  
Mai looked up at him with large eyes.  
"Promise?"  
He smirked and lowered his head, pressing his lips against hers, teasing them open with his tounge. She willingly opened her mouth so he could do devistating things inside of it.

* * *

**_Who knew Naru had hormones? lol_**

**_Review please!!_**


	6. VI

**_Chapter 6 of I'll Love You Forever is now up!! Ta-da!!_**

**_Ok, people may think that Naru and Mai's relationship is moving rather fast but guess what I say?_**

**_HAHA! It's my story and I can make them act crazy if I want! MWAHAHAHHAAHA_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt._**

Naru had no clue why he kissed Mai. True, he had admitted to himself that he was attracted to her and wished to protect her. And he knew she was attracted to him.  
He could hear a small voice in his head, one that sounded remarkably like his brother saying; _You're good looking, she's good looking, why not do something you normally wouldn't do?  
_When he pulled away, Mai was sure she'd be eternally shameful to the fact she actually whimpered.  
"Huh?" She mewled.  
"I promise. I won't leave you."  
Then he kissed her again and as his tounge skittered across the roof of her mouth she dimbly registered the sweep of his hands under her top and on her skin. But it wasn't until she felt her back against the matress instead of the headboard that she realised Naru had manoevered her so she was lying down on the bed with him on top of her.  
She pushed at his shoulders until she managed to unglue his mouth from hers, but that only encouraged him to start to kiss her collar bones.  
"N-Naru...what are we doing?" She moaned weakly.  
"We're kissing." He muttered. "And we should have done this a long time ago."  
His hands were unbuttoning her pajama shirt and tickling every patch of skin that he uncovered.  
"B-but...it's you and it's me and you hate me!" She pointed out. "Oh god, do that again! No, don't!"  
With a deep sigh, Naru sat back on his haunches - which brought his lower half in closer proximity to hers.  
"I've always like you Mai." He purred. "And right now I like you an awful lot. Why do you think we argue so much."  
"'Cause I get on your nerves?" She suggested and wondered when she'd have the chance to unbutton his top.  
"Because opposites attract." Naru insisted firmly. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?" He ran a caressing hand over her stomach, never touching the bandage. "Or this?" He bent down and kissed where his hand had just been. "Or this." His hand crept up - and she grabbed it and linked their fingers together.  
"Ok, I'm getting a word picture here." She said but her voice wasn't stern, more husky and not very authoritive. "I mean I-"  
It seemed Naru had discovered an effective way of silencing Mai's babble by the simple act of kissing the words right out of her mouth.  
They were wearing far fewer clothes and Naru was exploring the back of her knee the next time she tried to stop the giddy rush of passion.  
"W-w-w-what about Masako?" She stammered and Naru muffled his groan against the soft skin of her theigh.  
"Mai are you trying to kill me?" He asked, his voice slightly sharp.  
"Don't know." She answered truthfully and he half chuckled.  
"Are you a virgin? Are you scared? You don't have to be, I'll look after you," He promised. "I'll make it good for you."  
She didn't waste any breath denying her very obvious virginity.  
"How are you going to make it good for me?" She asked half-appalled, half-fascinated whisper.  
Naru lent over her and whispered; "Like this."

Mai woke up and saw Naru looking at her. She was suddenly aware of her nakedness and only felt slightly better when she realised he too was still naked.  
There was a moment of silence before he opened his mouth to speak.  
"If you start that sentance with the words 'About last night' I'll scream." She warned him and he gave her a weak smile.  
"This is complicated isn't it?"  
Mai nodded and sat up pulling her underwear on.  
"Are you having any regrets?" He asked wearily.  
"Not sure." She replied carefully. "I haven't really had the time to think about it."  
"I don't." He said fiercly. "I'm glad it happened Mai." He lent forward and buttoned up her pajama shirt. "It was good. _You_ were good."  
"Really?" Mai was sure a deep pink blush crossed her cheeks.  
He nodded. "So how are we going to do this?"  
"You mean do it? You mean again?"  
He smile a sexy smile that cause her to turn into a pile of Mai-Mush. "You offering?" He chuckled lightly. "I ment us."  
"Is there an us?" Mai asked weakly.  
"There's always been an us. We just let other things get in the way." He brushed hair out of her eyes. "We need to keep it quiet from the others. It's too soon. Maybe we should find out what 'us' means before we let everyone else know."  
Mai nodded weakly and he kissed her again, softly.  
"I should go then...before the others wake up."  
Naru nodded and watched her creep from the room.

Mai snuck back into her room at 7 am, when everyone else, minus he and Naru, were still asleep. She got a change of clothes and a towel and went into the bathroom turning on the shower.  
She stripped off and removed her bandages, happy to notice the deeper wounds had stopped bleeding and the blood had dried forming a thin crust over the scratches.  
She hissed in pain when she stepped into the frosted glass shower cubical. The water stung her cuts for the first few moments before the pain ebbed away.  
She pondered the night before as she lathered up the shampoo. It had been wonderful. And now her and Naru were 'together'. Suddenly he was being Mr Relationship. Mr Secret Relationship. And for the first time in her seventeen years alive she finally knew why boys and girls were made differently. Why it was important that they were made so completely opposite.  
With this on top of everything else it her life was taking a complicated twist.  
After she had lathered her hair, she closed her eyes and tilted her head up towards the shower, allowing the hot water to rinse her hair.  
She frowned when the water got slightly colder and she smelt copper. Maybe something had gone wrong in Yasuhara's pipes?  
She she opened her eyes she frowned looking at her hands. They were red.  
"What the..." She trailed off looking down at herself. She was covered in red paint.  
Realisation dawned on her as she stepped backwards out of the spray.  
It wasn't paint.  
It was blood.

* * *

**_Ahhhh the old 'shower turning to blood' trick. So cliche but needed in every good ghost story lol_**

**_Please review. It makes my heart soar and my fingers type faster._**


	7. VII

**_Lots of people thought that it was too fast for Naru and Mai to get together in the last chapter but well...write what you know yeh? With my particular group of friends it's not that big a deal and keep in mind they've known each other for a while lol_**

**_Plus its my story and I can do what I want LOL_**

**_Here it is! Chapter 7 of I'll love you forever!!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt._**

Mai's scream echoed around the house and caused everyone to scramble out of bed and run to the bathroom.  
"Mai?" Lin banged on the door and when it was opened, everyone recoiled. Mai was standing in a once white towel, now a rosy pink, covered in blood, tears making tracks in the red. Behind her the shower cubical looked as if someone had been slaughtered in it and bloody foot prints were on the pale blue tiles of the floor, leading from the shower to where Mai was standing, red handprints on the wall.  
"Oh god!" Bou-san muttered pulled Mai towards him, wrapping his arms around her, not caring about the blood that stained his shirt.  
"Masako. Take Mai to your room and help her get cleaned up." Naru ordered quickly and Masako removed the small girl from the monks grip and led her down the hall, dissapearing into their bedroom.  
Yasuhara went into the bathroom gingerly and turned on both of the taps in the sink. Blood came pouring out of them.  
"We should check the rest of the house." Lin said. "Keita's most likely taken over all the pipes."  
The group nodded and split up to search the house.

Masako had managed to get most of the blood off Mai - with the help of the whole supply of her own, Mai's and Ayako's facial wipes - and Mai was now dressed in a green pleated skirt and a black vest with black sandles.  
"There." Masako smiled, finishing rinsing the blood out of her hair with the large bottle of water John had given her after he told them that every shower and tap was the same.  
"Thanks Masako." Mai smiled wearily.  
The door opened and both girls looked around.  
"Masako." Naru said. "Can you go with John and look around the house incase Keita is anywhere?"  
Masako nodded and stood up gliding out the room.  
Once she was gone, Naru shut the door quietly and sat on the bed next to Mai.  
"Are you ok?"  
Mai smiled and crawled closer to him. He took hold of her waist and pulled her into his lap.  
"Just shaken up. So every tap is doing that creepy blood thing?"  
Naru nodded and buried his face him her hair.  
"Yasuhara has gone out to get a large supply of bottled water."  
Mai chewed her lip. "What if it gets all icky aswell? I mean, the pizza was an ordered one and look what happened!"  
"Icky?" Naru chuckled, his lips now exploring her boney shoulders. "You're a paranormal investigator Mai. I would have thought by now you would know more words to describe what happened as icky."  
Mai blushed. "Shut up!"  
By now Naru seemed to have withdrawn from the conversation, finding her vertabre going down her back more intresting.  
"We should go to the others. They'll get suspicious..." Mai whispered.  
"Do you really want to?" His voice was muffled by her back. It seemed he just had to count exactly how many vertabre she had going down her back.  
"No..." Her voice was wispy.  
Naru sighed and pulled back, slipping her off his lap gently and climbing to his feet.

"The pipes are still mucked up." John said entering the living room where the group sat, Mai between Naru and Lin. Nothing had happened since the shower incident and it was now 9 pm.  
"Lucky I got a lot of water." Yasuhara sighed.  
"Some fruit juice left." Bou-san announced, walking threw with a carton of orange juice in his hand. He pulled off the lid and lifted it to his lips.  
"Bou-san that's disgusting!" Ayako shrieked. "Other people have to drink that!"  
"There's still some left." He offered it to her, shaking it to show that there was still half a carton.  
"Mixed with your backwash? Ew."  
"Whatever." He lifted it to his lips again and Masako made a disgusted noise before it turned into a shriek of terror when what poured into Bou-san's mouth wasn't juice, but bugs.  
Hundreds of bugs. Thousands of bugs. Live bugs wriggling and crawling and falling into his open mouth.  
Bou-san realised what was happening about a split second after Masako shrieked and threw the carton down and ran to the sink, spitting out as many of the black beetles that had fallen into his mouth as he could.  
Meanwhile they were still swarming over the sides of the carton and onto the floor.  
Mai didn't know how she managed to get the inner strength to do what she did. If there was one thing she hated it was bugs. She didn't mind the odd caterpiller or ladybird but if you showed her a cockroach or, God forbid, a spider - she still shuddered at the thought of that little _gift_ - and she was gone. But despite her near crippling fear she picked up the carton and bolted threw to the kitchen, pouring it's contents down the sink faster than anyone could said 'Raid Kills Bugs Dead' and flicked on the disposal.  
She vaugly heard Yasuhara yell 'Step on them' then many thumps and shrieks.  
As Mai and Bou-san entered the living room, they saw Masako and Ayako clinging to each other, standing on the coffee table whilst John, Lin, Yasuhara and Naru were stamping on the remaining bugs, grinding them into Yasuhara's carpet.  
Once all bugs were safely destroyed, Yasuhara collapsed onto a chair.  
"Last time I buy the organic stuff."  
John was the first to break. He covered his mouth to try and stop the giggles exploding but it was enough to set everyone - minus Naru and Lin ofcourse - into fits of laughter. Even Masako giggled behind her kimono sleeve.  
The laughter was short lived thought, because in one defening slam, every window in the house slammed shut.  
Masako froze. "He's in the house." She whispered.  
"Oh god..." Mai murmered, wrapping her arms around her torso.  
She didn't expect the ice cold hands on her shoulders and screamed when she felt herself being yanked backwards against the wall, her head cracking painfully against it.  
"Mai!" Naru lept over the coffee table and grabbed her hand as she was getting pulled into the wall by the ghostly hands.  
"Ayako! You're sutra!" He yelled, pulling with all his strength to keep Mai away from the wall.  
As soon as Ayako began the sutra the hands let go and Mai lurched forwards, falling straight into Naru, who held her steady.  
"John, Bou-san check the front and back doors."  
The two men nodded and sprinted from the room.  
"Back door won't open!" Bou-san's voice echoed threw the house.  
"Same with the front."  
"Yasuhara, Ayako, Lin, Masako, get Bou-san and John and check every window in the house. Stay in pairs."  
Within moments only Mai and Naru remained in the living room, Mai shaking in fear.  
"Your shoulders..." He muttered, his hands skimming over the bruising skin lightly. Naru couldn't help but think Mai looked like she belonged in a morge, even though the thought sickened him. The scratches all over her neck, breast bone and face, the hand print shaped bruises around her neck and on each shoulder, put with the fact her skin was pale, made her look like a murder victim.  
He kissed her gently before pulling back. The whole room seemed to be shaking, the coffee table and sofa's quivering.  
"Oh god!" Mai shouted, clinging to him and hiding her face in his chest as the lights went off, leaving them in darkness.  
Within seconds Masako and Lin arrived looking around the room with horror.  
"He's in here..." Masako shouted. "Get out!"  
As the pair headed towards the door Mai felt a force shove her away. She stumbled and the back of her theighs hit the back of the couch, sending her flying over the couch, landing akwardly, her head hitting the ground, knocking her unconsious, her legs resting on the base of the couch, bent crookedly.  
Naru had been thrown across the room, tossed into the wall like he weighed nothing more that a few pounds. He hit the ground with a painful thud but managed to stagger up just in time to be thrown into the TV screen, the black glass shattering and falling around him. Next he was thrown onto the coffee table, shattering it as if it was made of twigs.  
Bou-san charged in chanting and the room stopped shaking and the light flicked on again.  
Yasuhara gasped as he entered. His living room was ruined, but what worried him more was an unconsious Naru lying in between the broken pieces of pine that was once his coffee table and Mai lying like a discarded ragdoll, equally unconsious.  
"Get them to a bedroom." Lin shouted as John picked Mai up effortlessly, holding her carefully. He picked up Naru with a grunt and they headed upstairs, the others following.

**_Naru you idiot. Sleeping with a girl who has an angry and obsessive ghost after her. Sigh. Boys eh? _**

**_Review! :D_**


	8. VIII

**_Chapter 8 of I'll Love You Forever is up._**

**_Also I shall make apologies to everyone for the following reason:_**

**_It has come to my attention that, for a lot of readers I have ruined;_**

**_Flowers._**

**_Jack-in-the-boxes._**

**_Pizza._**

**_Showers._**

**_Fruit Juice._**

**_I apologize to everyone who feels they have had something ruined by me but HEY! At least i'm making an impact on your lives!!_**

Naru groaned as he woke up. He remembered being thrown into the TV and Mai...  
"Mai?" He uttered, sitting up.  
"She's still sleeping." John's soft voice told him. "But she should be ok."  
Naru frowned. "He's getting more and more dangerous." He swung his legs around and stood up. "How long have I been unconsious?"  
"Fourty-five minutes." Lin said from the door way. "Masako wants to speak with you privately."  
Naru sighed and nodded. "Very well."  
John left as Masako came in. She stood watching him tie his shoe laces.  
"Keita seems to have developed a dislike for you."  
"And?"  
"Before, minus the maggot pizza.." She shuddered delicatly. "And the carton of bugs, every attack and 'gift' has been directed towards Mai. Can you think of any reason he might have a hatred for you? He basically pushed Mai out of the way to get to you. I can feel anger from him towards Mai but nothing but pure hatred towards you."  
Naru stood up and looked at her. "You're getting at something aren't you? You have that face on."  
"The only reason I can think of that Keita would have this level of hatred for you would be if something was going on between you and Mai. Keita killed himself because he loved her after all."  
Naru froze and looked at her with a glare. "Masako. Nothing is going on between Mai and myself."  
"So when I walked past your room last night to get a drink of water I didn't hear you calling her name?" She smirked at the shocked look on his face. "You're not exactly quiet Naru."  
"What is the point in this?" He snapped.  
"I figured out a long time ago that no matter what I try, you will never feel something other than mild friendship towards me Oliver." She turned around. "But don't be stupid and hurt Mai or I shall have to hurt you."

Mai was dreaming. That much she was sure of.  
"Naru!" She yelled running upto the boy who was identical in looks to her boss and 'boyfriend', but completely different in personality.  
"Mai..." Dream Naru hugged her. "You have to tell the others that a regular exorsism won't get rid of Keita." Now he pulled away and held her at arms length by the shoulders, gazing at her. "Get Ayako to give you her most powerful sutra charm and keep it with you. And then, when the time is right, give Keita what he wants."  
"Huh?" She muttered. "But Naru...what does he want?"  
"You know that Mai."  
"Me?" She gasped. Suddenly darkness took over her dream and she felt a horrible chill as she turned around.  
A boy appeared before her with a evil glare on his face.  
"Keita..." Mai whispered, her fingers digging into Naru's arm.  
"I'm suprised you reconise me." He hissed and with a wave of his hand Dream Naru started fading.  
"Mai!" Dream Naru gasped before he dissapeared.  
"Naru!" She shouted.  
"He's just left your dream. No need to worry." Keita moved towards her. "Join me. We can be together forever."  
"If I don't?"  
"I'll kill all your friends. One by one. Starting with your boyfriend. Then the pretty little medium, but maybe I'll have fun with her first-"  
"Don't you dare threaten her like that!"  
He continued as if she hadn't spoken. "I'll cruxify the Priest, maybe he'll feel closer to his lord before he dies. I'll make you watch. I'll make you listen to them beg for mercy and release from their pain. I'll draw out all their deaths. Make them scream."  
"No!" She begged. "Please...leave them alone."  
"Then join me."

She murmered as she started to wake up, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.  
"You're ok!" She was suprised by a giant hug from Bou-san.  
"I won't be for long considering I can't breath!" She choked out just as Lin pulled him off of her.

"Is everything ok? You're not seeing anything strange?" Bou-san asked worriedly.

"Oh, now that you mention it, there's a group of line dancing ostriches about 3 feet behind you, next to Lin." She dead panned.

"Mai..." Ayako sighed with a stern glare that clearly said _'Don't mess with me girl.'_

"Hey when _you_ get knocked out by a psychopathic stalker ghost, you can imagine Hitler doing the tango with Ghengis Khan for all I care. But I can see line dancing ostriches behind you if I want." She pouted then looked around. "What happened? Where's Naru?"  
"I'm here."  
Naru supposed that he must have looked pretty bad since Mai gasped when she saw him.  
"The spirit seems to have taken a dislike to me also." He stated moving into the room.  
"I..I had a dream." Mai told the room.  
"One of those dreams?" Yasuhara asked and she nodded.  
"I was told to ask Ayako to give me her most powerful sutra charm and to keep it on me until the time is right, then to give Keita what he wants." She took artistic licence with the rest of the dream, not wanting to go into it.  
John frowned. "But...what he wants...isn't that you?"  
"You mean Mai's ment to kill herself!" Ayako yelled. "No. She won't. She can't!"  
"I...don't worry." She muttered. "Please, lets just forget about it..."  
"Ayako, make Mai your strongest sutra." Naru ordered. He turned to Mai. "Can you stand?"  
Mai nodded and slipped out of her bed.  
"Follow me."  
Mai raised her eyebrows slightly and did as he said, ignoring the smirk on Masako's face.  
"What is it?" Mai asked when they reached a bedroom furthest away from the others.  
"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked as he closed the door and steered her towards the bed.  
"You're not going to do anything stupid are you?" He murmered laying her down.  
"N-no.." Her breath hitched as he crawled ontop of her, his hands inching up her vest.  
"You're not going to give Keita what he wants?" He whispered against her lips.  
"I..." She was cut off by his lips pressing against her own tenderly.  
They kissed slowly. Languidly. Hands exploring skin and curves, little places that made each of them shudder and moan.  
When she was helpless with passion, Naru stilled and twined his fingers with hers.  
"Say you won't." He begged, beads of sweat decorating her forhead. "Say you won't give Keita yourself."  
"I won't!" She gasped and he began the beautiful, terrible dance again.  
Afterwords they lay together, a tangle of arms and legs under the bed sheets.  
"Naru? Mai?"  
"Masako!" Mai hissed.  
"She knows." Naru muttered climbing out of bed and pulling on his boxers then his black trousers. Mai scurried around pulling on her own articals of clothing.  
"Just a minute!" She called and heard a feminine giggle.  
"We're all going to start cleaning up the livingroom. Come down when you're decent."  
With another giggle she was gone.  
"How on earth-"  
"She heard us. Last night."  
As Mai blushed 5 different shades of pink Naru chuckled.  
"We should head down."  
Mai nodded and pulled on her sandle before fixing her hair and following him.

**_Please review or I'll eat your souls. Or steal all your left socks. Either way, it will still inconvinence you. :D_**


	9. IX

**_Chapter 9 of I'll Love You Forever!!_**

**_Brought to you by your favourite 17 year old Scottish author who's pen name is -X-.Giggles.-X-. Maybe brought to you by the ONLY 17 year old Scottish author who's pen name is -X-.Giggles.-X-, I'm not sure on that matter._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt._**

"SPR will refund the damages." Naru told Yasuhara as he picked up a table leg.  
Yasuhara smiled. "Thanks. My parents would most likely think I'd had some wild party. They don't believe in ghosts."  
"I remember a time when I thought ghosts were only things people made up in stories. Good times." Mai chimed in, sweeping up shards of black glass from the TV. "Ouch!" She yelped inspecting a hand.  
"Are you ok?" Ayako asked worriedly.  
"Yeh I just cut myself on a shard." She held her index finger to her mouth and sucked it as Naru watched with the rapped fasination as if she was painting the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel.  
"Naru!" Lin barked, causing him to tear his attention from Mai's mouth and look at him.  
"You've been standing holding that table leg for the past five minutes." Lin pointed out dryly, holding out a bin bag.  
Naru rolled his eyes and tossed the wood into the bag.  
Without warning the whole house was plunged into darkness.  
"Not again!" Ayako groaned. "Mai?"  
"I've got her!" Bou-san shouted. "Don't worry Mai, just don't let go of me."  
"Houshou." Lin's voice rang out in a warning tone. "Let go of me."  
"Ehehehe...sorry!"  
"I've got Mai." Naru said in a dry voice.  
Mai fought down and gasp as she felt Naru's hands trail down her side and his lips lower to beside her ear.  
"Don't worry." He whispered, pulled her back against his front, his hands on her stomach.  
"Masako? Is he here?"  
"It's faint but I getting something." The mediums soft voice echoed around the room.  
After five minutes of the group feeling reluctant to even breath, the lights flicked back on and no one noticed Naru step away from Mai subtly.  
"What was that about?" Yasuhara asked quietly.  
"Take a look at your wall." Lin uttered and the whole group looked at the spot he was looking at.  
Painted in a red dripping substance were the words; **I sAw WhAt YoU dId To HeR yOu BaStArD**  
"What's that about?" Ayako asked with an arched eyebrow.  
"You need to tell them." Masako stated, looking straight at Mai and Naru. "Explain why Keita hates you Kazuya."  
Mai suddenly found the floor extremely fasinating and Naru rolled his eyes.  
"Mai and Naru are in a relationship." Masako took charge with an air of annoyance.  
The shocked look on their faces was almost comical.  
Ayako recovered before the others.  
"Big deal. So Keita saw Mai and Naru kissing. That hardly calls for this. It almost seems as if he saw them boinking each others brains out..." She trailed off at the blush on Mai's cheeks and the annoyed look on Naru.  
"Oh god!" Yasuhara groaned. "You mean you...in my house? I need to disinfect the sheets in the room Naru was sleeping in!"  
Naru chuckled as he moved to examine the wall. "You might want to do the same in the room Bou-san was using."  
Yasuhara moaned.  
"On a different note.." John coughed, clearly uncomfortable. "You have another gift Mai." He stooped down and picked up a bright red heart shaped box.  
"Oh joy..." She muttered, her cheeks still tinged red. She gingerly took the box and looked around. "Should I open it?"  
Naru frowned but nodded, moving next to her protectively.  
She slowly opened the box, expecting something horribal.  
Instead all she found were heart shaped chocolates.  
"Chocolate? Hardly fear inspiring." Bou-san muttered, examing them but not touching them.  
Mai slowly picked one out of the box and examined it. "Remember the orange juice? The maggots? I _highly_ doubt these are filled with yummy liquid candy." She pushed hard with her thumb and index finger, cracking the chocolate coating. A red goo seeped out onto her fingers. "Well what do y'know..."  
Mai put the broken chocolate onto the lid of the box and reluctantly stuck out her tounge to taste the goo before Naru grabbed her wrist.  
He lifted her hand to his mouth and gingerly put the tip of her thumb past his lips and Mai had to fight a giggle at the ticklish feeling as his tounge caressed the tip.  
"Cherry flavoured." He muttered. He looked at the box. "They seem to be perfectly innocent."  
Ayako picked up a chocolate. "We should all try one. To be sure."  
"Yes, let's eat the chocolate that a ghost who's already made us eat maggots, turned all the water in the house to blood and has violently attacked two of our friends." Masako snapped but she picked up a chocolate none the less.  
Slowly, each of them picked out a chocolate and raised them to their lips.  
"One, two, three."  
As one they all bit into the heart shaped candy and after a few seconds they all spat it out.  
"Blood!" Yasuhara yelled. "I just tasted_ blood_!"  
Mai had started to wipe her tounge with her fingers whilst Masako maintained dignity long enough to flee the room and head to the bathroom.  
Once spitting out whatever was left in their mouths they followed Masako to the bathroom.

"Fantastic idea!" Bou-san muttered glaring at Ayako as they entered the living room again, armed with a bucket of soapy water and sponges.  
"Well sor-_ry_!" Ayako snapped. "I thought after Naru _made out_ with Mai's hand that it wasn't going to be blood!"  
"I did not 'make out' as you so sophisticatly put it, with Mai's hand." Naru tutted, watching Mai intently as she wrung a sponge out and began wiping the wall, purposely ignoring the conversation.  
Ayako huffed slightly, snatching up a sponge.  
Poor Yasuhara was simply staring at the ground muttering 'In my house...they did that in my house...I tasted blood...but they did it in my house' and wringing his hands.  
"I need to go change the sheets." He yelped, bolting from the room.  
"Best not change Naru's!" Bou-san called. "You'll just have to disinfect another set tomorrow."  
Ayako smirked. "That was uncalled for Bou-san. If Naru and Mai wish to have sex again in his house, you shouldn't taunt him about it."  
"I guess we should just move her stuff into his room." Lin stated.  
"Et tu Lin?" Mai asked weakly, scrubbing furiously.  
"Lin. Come with me. We'll check all the windows again." Naru ordered, storming out the room moodily, leaving his assistant to make a face at Masako who giggled before he followed the young boss.  
"It's a shame on Yasuhara though." John struck in with a sigh, rinsing his sponge out. "His house is haunted, his water is now blood, his living room is ruined and he just found out the girl he has a crush on since he first met her has gotten into a relationship with his boss."  
"Yasuhara had a crush on me?" Mai asked in suprise. "I never got any signals..."  
"Mai, he practically drooled when you entered the room. He did anything you said." Masako rolled her eyes, sweeping up the remains of the table and TV screen.  
"I feel lousy." She pouted, finally cleaning off the last trace of blood.  
"It's not your fault Mai." Bou-san promised with a smile. "You're just too cute! Everyone's in love with you!" He hugged her tightly.  
"Speak for yourself pervert." Ayako smirked. "Sorry Mai, you're not my type."  
"I don't know. Maybe if she filled out a bit." Masako shrugged causing everyone in the room to look at her. "I'm not allowed to make jokes?" She asked half defensive, half-mockingly.  
"We're just not..." John smiled slightly. "Used to you making jokes."  
Masako huffed and tipped the last of the shards and splinters into the bin bag.  
"I have a sense of humor."  
Mai giggled. "I know that. After those crank calls..." She trailed off as her and Masako burst into giggles, causing both Ayako and John to stare in shock.  
"I've still not forgotten about that and I will get you both back." Bou-san glared at the pair.  
"What did they do?" Ayako asked Bou-san, still freaked out by the two girls who seemed to hate each other bent over, leaning against each other giggling.  
"They made a horribal crank phone call to me." He muttered.  
Masako managed to tell the tale of the crank call with Mai adding in the odd sentance, both now recovering from their earlier giggle fit.  
By the end of it Ayako was double over in laughter and even John was hiding his smile in his shirt collar.  
"Mai. Can I have a word." Naru stood at the door.  
Mai sobered quickly and nodded, following him into the kitchen, shoving Ayako when she started making kissing faces.  
"You're taking this suprisingly well." He told her when she had sat down on a stool next to the breakfast island.  
"Well I have to." She shrugged her smile dropping. "Everyone expects it. Everyone expects me to be the happy, cheery Mai, saying stupid things and messing about..." She clenched her hands tightly on her lap. "So that's what I do. No matter what I feel inside."  
Naru sighed and took hold of her hands, pulling her off the stool and towards him, in one smooth movement until his lips touched hers.  
"You don't have to pretend with me." He whispered against her lips.  
Mai felt the tears spill past her eyelids. "He's going to kill you Naru. He's going to kill all of you if I don't join him." She sobbed into his shirt. "He..he said he'd kill you first. Then Masako...he...he said he's going to play with her." She shuddered. "Then cruxify John...god Naru...I don't want you to be hurt."  
"We'll all hurt if you do anything stupid." Naru whispered into her hair. "You promised me. You promised you'd not do anything stupid."  
"I know." She muttered. "But.."  
"No buts. If you do anything stupid, I will never forgive you."  
Mai looked at him with a weak smile, pressing her lips to his once more.

* * *

**_I know you're all asking 'Is Mai gonna do something stupid' but you'll just have to wait to find out!_**

**_Now, for the next chapter I'm giving you a vote!!_**

**_Should I:_**

**_1) Post the last chapter before the epilogue._**

**_2) Write a chapter of Keita remembering Mai at school - I think this is my fave of the choices lol If no one votes for it I'll probs write one anyway._**

**_Tell me in the reviews! :D_**


	10. X

**_Next Chapter of I'll Love You Forever!!_**

**_Keita's memories. After this, one chapter then the epilogue. Sigh. How sucky is that?_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt._**

The first time he realised he was in love with Mai was his 13th birthday.  
His parents - worried about his lack of social interaction - had thrown a large party at his house and invited everyone in his year, no matter the class.  
Mai was one of the first to arrive, along with a few other girls and boys and the only one in the group that sent him a smile before handing him a box of home made cookies and introducing herself to his parents.  
The rest of her group did the same thing but there was no smile and their bows weren't nearly as genuine.

After that day he began to watch her. He was in the same class as her in Junior High so it wasn't all that hard. He would listen into her conversations, desperate to hear her voice. Although she was 2 rows away from him, he still watched her intently, mesmerised as her long brown hair fell over her shoulders and lay on her desk like a pool of melted chocolate before she pushed it away and it fell down her back like a water fall. He loved the way she'd chew her pen when confused and how her left shoe would always hang off her heel during tests, when she swung her foot. He always failed his tests because of that.

Whenever she was around, the sun shone so much brighter, her hair capturing and reflecting the golden beams. He remembered once they were having gym outside, doing basket ball. Mai was playing and he was on the sidelines watching her. He didn't notice the ball heading straight for his face until it was too close for him to move out of the way. Luckily however Mai had jumped infront of him, grabbed the ball and began to run with it, her long braid hitting his chest lightly. He even tried to fool himself that she caught the ball to protect him, but she hadn't even seen him.

He began following her. She didn't notice him getting on the same train or bus as him. She didn't notice him sitting alone a few tables away from her at cafes and restaraunts. Hell, she didn't even notice him following her from school to work and from work home. He'd wait outside her office whenever he knew she was there, jelousey corsing threw his vains when she left, arms linked with that idiotic boy with glasses who always smiled at her or climbing into the car with that man she called Bou-san.

His heart ached when she was away from school for days on end for work. And when she came back, covered in bruises or cuts, he almost cried at the thought of someone or something hurting her. His History teacher noticed that on somedays he worked hard and consintrated and on others his work was a mess. He never could do work when Mai was in front of him, chewing on her pencil, twirling her hair thoughtfully.

In High School, he once went to a party - it was his only friends big brothers party, he had been invited for the sake of it - and Mai was there, sitting on the couch, a college boy with black hair, friendly eyes, a large smile and square glasses, the one she left her work linking arms with, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her neck playfully as she laughed pushing him off. The college boy simply laughed with her then went to get them drinks.  
He soon found out the reason she was at the party was because the college boy she was with, brought her. He had followed Mai up the stairs to a spare bedroom where she soon fell asleep. For god knows how long he sat on the edge of the bed, stroking her hair. Soon the college boy she was with came in and picked her up with a suspicious look at Keita, before going to get in the taxi outside.

When he saw her with that _man_, her boss, in the bedroom of the house he lost himself in a fit of anger. How dare he touch Mai? His Mai. The girl he had loved since he was 13. Why was it this 'Naru' was able to win her heart?

He stood watching them in Naru's bed as they rested under the covers, holding onto each other tightly, him stroking her hair away from her face.  
"You're hurting her."  
Keita span around and frowned seeing a boy identical to the one holding Mai.  
"Who are you?"  
The doppleganger smiled serenly at him.  
"I'm her guide. And her friend. Do you know how much pain you're causing her?"  
"She deserves it!" Keita snarled.  
"If you love her so much, shouldn't you forgive her?"  
"No! She...she was fully aware of it! She knew what she was doing! Toying with my feelings and messing up my thoughts! Every day I got up for school to see her! Everyday I hoped she'd talk to me, smile at me!"  
"Then why didn't you talk to her instead?"  
"She didn't even know I was alive! I tried once. I went right upto her and was about to say hello. She flashed me a smile...one beautiful smile and took off, running out of the school gates. I followed her. She went to you." Keita pointed a finger at him.  
"No. She went to him." The handsom boy pointed a finger at the Naru holding Mai tenderly. "She went to her work. If you'd tried to speak to her again, when she wasn't in a hurry-"  
"No!" Keita yelled. "You don't understand!"  
"I understand being in love with Mai all too well."  
Keita froze with a look of shock and anger.  
"You..."  
"Since the day I saw her." He nodded. "That boy holding her is my identical twin. My name's Gene."  
"Shut up." Keita growled, looking at the ground. "You'll never understand. You might think you're in love with her but you're not. What me and Mai had was real!"  
"What you with Mai was nothing." Gene said with a blank expression. "And because of what you did, what you're doing to her, you never will. Do you honestly think that even if she killed herself she'd love you? Do you think she'd love you for forcing her to kill herself?"  
"We'll be together forever. She'll have to love me. I'll be the only one around for her to love."  
Gene shook his head in disgust.  
"She loves him. Not you. Not me. Look at them Keita."  
And he did look at them. Both sleeping peacefully, still wrapped around one another.  
"She'll never love you like she loves him."  
"SHE WILL!"

**_Review now. Why are you wasting time reading this when you should be reviewing huh? REVIEW I SAY! REVIEW!!_**


	11. XI

**_The Final Chapter of I'll Love You Forever is up!! :D All that's left now is the epilogue! Makes me kinda sad really!!_**

**_I'm not that happy with this chapter as it's pretty anti-climatic but whatever. Sigh. You guys can be the judge of it!_**

**_EDIT: I've added a bitty more NaruxMai but it's darker than usual. It's just to show their relationship isn't all sunshine and sparkles and to add a bit more on!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt._**

Mai gasped for breath as Naru rolled off of her, lying on his back next to her, breathing in the same way.  
"Wow." Was the only thing she could think of, noticing Naru wincing as he moved. "What's up?"  
The pale boy next to her shot her a look as if to say 'You really don't know?' to which she responded with a look that clearly said 'If I knew, do you really think I'd ask?'  
He sighed and sat up, his back facing her. In the faint moonlight coming from the windows Mai could see thin red scratches down his back, angled from the inside edge of both shoulder blades in a downwards diagonal pattern. Some were deep, some weren't but they all looked noticable.  
"Whoops?"  
"It doesn't matter." He stated, his face turning serious and stern.  
Mai couldn't help but think he wasn't all that comanding right now. After all, he was naked, the only thing covering him was a thin sheet pooling in his lap and he was remarkably thin looking in the moonlight, without all his black clothes. Not to mention the fact she could distinctly remember him calling her name out repeatedly in the past hour.  
"Promise me you're not going to do anything stupid."  
"I've already told you Naru-"  
"You've never said the words 'I promise' you only agreed or changed the topic."  
"Stop being so stupid Naru." She snapped sitting up and glaring at him, not even bothering to hold the sheet over her chest.  
"I'm not being stupid!" He snarled and in one fluid motioned was straddeling Mai, the sheet in her lap the only thing seperating their lower halfs, his hand on the head bored on either side of her head. "Promise me."  
Mai tried not to shake. She had never seen him like this before. His rain water blue eyes were drilling into her own honey eyes so hard it was almost painful. The heat his whole body was giving off seemed to scorch her skin. She felt the air around her begin to get heavy, like that time at the shrine in the cave before he passed out.  
"Naru...please..." She whispered weakly, sliding down slightly as if to get away from him. She knew he'd never hurt her purposefully, but at this moment in time she wasn't possitive.  
"Promise me." His voice was low and smooth but sent shivers down her spine.  
"Don't you trust me!" She asked, looking into his eyes with hurt.  
Naru's eyes softened and his muscles relaxed. He seemed to crumple for some reason, his head lying on her shoulder and his body becoming a dead weigh on top of her.  
"I'm so sorry for scaring you Mai..." He muttered lifting his head up and looking at her, taking hold of her chin in his hand. "I just don't want to loose you."  
"Naru..." Mai paused. What could she say? That she'd never leave him? That wasn't a smart thing to say. How could she tell that she'd never leave him, be it today, tomorrow or in 5 years? Situations changed constently and she wasn't all that sure about her and Naru now. Seeing him like that, the intense look of anger in his eyes...it had scared her more than the whole Keita situation.  
"Naru, lets just go to sleep ok?" She placed her hands on his chest and slowly pushed him off of her.  
She saw the heartbroken look in his eyes and it took all her strength to ignore it, slipping back under the covers and laying on her side. She felt the bed shift as Naru did the same and seized up slightly when she felt his chest against her back, his arms pulling her close to him. Slowly she relaxed and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Mai woke up, in Naru's bed, due to the cold air blowing around her.  
The first thought she had as she pulled on Naru's pale blue pajama shirt over her underwear, was to close the window.  
"Hang on..." She muttered looking at the window with a frown. "The windows are locked..."  
"Mai?" She whipped around to see Naru sitting up in bed, the covers falling into his lap, showing his bare chest. "Come back to bed." His voice was thick with sleep.  
"D-don't you feel it?" She whispered, feeling around on the bedside table for the sutra charm Ayako had given her. She felt the thick paper under her finger tips and picked it up. "It's so cold..."  
As soon as Mai finished the sentance Naru lept up, pulling on his pajama bottoms. "Mai get out of this room!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door. It was jammed closed.  
"Naru..." Mai's voice was feeble as her fingers dug into his arm. "He's in here."  
And she was right, because moments later, the temperature dropped even more, mist curling along the carpet.  
"Keita..." She whispered and as if he heard her say his name, he appeared.  
"It's all your fault Mai. Everything. You killed me!" Keita roared at her, barely noticing Naru in the room with her.  
"I..I didn't mean it! I..I'm sorry!" She cried, the sutra charm clenched in her hand.  
"Your sorry? You're SORRY!? I'm dead because of what you did! Because of you, my mother has suffered so much! You killed me Mai!"  
"I'm sorry! I sware! I..I didn't know!" She was sobbing, watching him with fear and sorrow.  
"How could you not know! I watched you all the time! I wrote you letters that you threw away! I loved you! And you killed me!"  
"Mai didn't kill you. You killed yourself." Naru snapped pulling Mai into his arms.  
"Because she didn't look at me! I died because she'd never look at me the way she looks at you!" He pointed at Naru angrily, hate in his eyes.  
"You shouldn't have killed yourself..." Mai whispered, looking at him as she moved closer to him, breaking free of Naru's arms.  
This was it. This was the right time.  
Keita was staring at her as if she was something he couldn't quite understand.  
"You should have just talked to me. If you talked to me then I would have noticed you." She reached her hand out and her hand brushed his arm. He felt ice cold, almost solid, like crushed ice but smooth. "But you have to go..."  
"Mai!" Naru said warningly. "Don't...you promised!"  
"You don't belong here, hurting people..." She ignored him, looking straight at Keita for the first time since she'd met him.  
"I want to stay and be with you..." Keita muttered, gazing at her with love struck eyes. "I'm sorry for everything I did to you...I needed to get your attention."  
"I know..." Her hand moved from his arm to his face, stroking his cheek. "And you can be with me. Soon. But if I join you...you have to leave."  
"No Mai!" Naru pleaded and in any other situation, Mai would have dropped her jaw at the tone. "You can't leave me. You promised."  
"I love you.." Keita whispered as she went on her tiptoes, her lips a hair breadth away from his. "Will you join me?" As if by some illusionists trick, a knife appeared in his hands  
Mai looked at him, straight in the eyes, removing the knife from his hands. "Yes." She uttered, pressing her lips against his gently.  
The cold presence in the room dissapeared and Naru watched with a horrified expression.  
Mai pulled back opening her eyes, watching Keita open his slowly, pressing her forehead against his, holding his cheeks in her hands softly.  
"Let's go together. It's not painful." He whispered, moving to kiss her again but her stopped him with a finger on his lips.  
"I'm sorry..."  
It all happened so fast Naru was sure if he blinked he would have missed it. Keita screamed in pain and pushed Mai away. She stumbled straight into his arms and they both watched as the sutra charm Mai had impailed on Keita's chest using the knife sent black shocks around his whole body, Keita letting out scream after scream before finally dissapearing in a soundless explosion of blue and dark purple lights.  
Mai sagged in his arms and he held her tightly as she began to weep openly.  
It was over.  
He was gone.

**_I know it's short but whatever._**

**_Please review!!_**


	12. XII

**_FINALLY! I know it's been ages since I updated this story but it was on my little memory stick which has snapped on the inside so it was gone forever (along with quite a few of my MAYRR one shots which made me uber pissy for like, 3 days) and I've just got the inspiration to type it up now!! Anyway. Please review._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt._**

It had been two weeks since Keita had finally left. Mai found it amazing that so much could happen, so much fear and terror could happed in only a few days. It almost felt like a dream. A horribal, knee weakening dream. But she knew it wasn't. The scars on her neck and stomach reminded her.

Ever since that night, the night where Naru pinned her against the head board of the bed, their relationship had changed. Yes, they were still together and yes, she still loved him, but she was also wary of him, much like you would be with a dog that, although it had never hurt you, had hurt others. The fear that it would someday go for you making you tread lightly around it.

It was stupid, she decided as she pushed open the door to the office, calling out to symbolise her arrival. Naru wouldn't hurt her. He was stressed. He was upset. Hell, he thought she was going to kill herself. She thought she was going to kill herself.

She hummed to herself as she hung up her coat before going to her desk to place her bag down, picking up the few letters she had recived that morning to her work place. Deciding that she didn't need to see the depressing lack of money in her back account, she chucked the first into the bin, making her way into the kitchen for the inevitable call for tea. The next envelope didn't have anything telling her what it might have been - just her name and the address of the office, handwritten on the front - so she opened it up as she waited for the kettle to boil. She pulled out the letter, still humming and un folded it. Her breath hitched.

On the paper was only one word.

**LiAr**

And she screamed.

_Coroners report:_

_Name: Mai Taniyama_

_Age: 17_

_Height: 5'1_

_Weight: 83 lbs._

_Ethnicity: Japanese._

_Hair colour: Brown._

_Eye colour: Brown. _

_Cause of Death: Unconfirmed._

_Notes on death: Taniyama had no external wounds that would have attributed to her sudden death. Scars on arms, legs, torso and neck are all healed and are attributed to her work. _

_Suprisingly, Taniyama also has no internal damage or abnormalities that would cause her death. It was speculated that it could have been due to her grossly underweight figure but no signs of heart or organ failure. No internal bleeding also._

_One of the assistant coroners stated: 'It's as if her soul was removed.'_

_This statement, while medically absurd, seems fairly accurate. _

_In short, Taniyama was a healthy girl. There is no medical reason or explanation as to her death._

_Final actions: Taniyama's corpse has been released into the care of one Kazuya Shibuya/Oliver Davis, Taniyama's boss/boyfriend for burial or cremation._

_Extra notes: With permission of Kazuya Shibuya/Oliver Davis, this case is to be submitted into a medical journal._

**_Wow. Weren't expecting that were you? hahahaha. Originally, Naru was also ment to die (falling out of his 12th story appartment, pushed or jumping we'll never know) and it was ment to be told in the point of view of a reporter. If I have enough requests I can add this in._**

**_Anyway, yeh, cliff hanger and everything but damn, it was unexpected right? lol_**

**_Once again; _**

**_REVIEW!_**


End file.
